


Eavesdropping

by dazzamre



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzamre/pseuds/dazzamre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main reason not to eavesdrop isn't that you may hear something you aren't supposed to, but that you might hear something you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. I thought I had lost it, then found it on a CD. Basically posting it so I know I'll have it.

You stand just outside the door and watch as he talks animatedly on the phone. For the first time in months, his eyes light up, and he smiles a genuine smile, not one forced for the benefit of those around him. You watch the way the corner of his eyes wrinkle when he smiles, the way he bites his lip as he listens intently. You see the sadness that overtakes him as the conversation takes a serious turn. He tilts his head slightly and nods, a wistfulness suddenly infused in every move he makes. He closes his eyes against the pain but suddenly breaks into a grin in response to something said on the other end of the line. Love and adoration are written all over his face. A hushed goodbye, and then the phone falls dejectedly onto the cradle. You knock lightly on the doorframe so as not to startle him. He looks up and pastes on a smile.

“Hey,” he says, pushing the chair back and standing up.

You don't have to ask who was on the phone. “How’s Hawkeye?” 

“Oh, you know, Peg. Just the same old Hawkeye,” he shrugs.


End file.
